SSS
by bandgeek442
Summary: Aaron was tired of keeping his secret. So naturally he told people. Little did Aaron know that she would be the one to start researching. -1st chapter of many; hopefully. Please review.


#3

SSS

Chapter 1

Saturday night. 2100 hours.

By the waves emitted from the phone, they could have seen she was sitting in a big brown love seat in her parents' room. His phone isn't traced. He is at his mom's house playing video games in his room. They had been talking for over an hour but none of these details had been paid attention to yet. She was just some ordinary girl.

"Hey what if I told you something weird, would you believe me?" He asked.

"Depending on what it was and if it was in fact real then yes. So what is it?"

"Well what if I told you that there was a branch of the government that was full of assassins and I was a part of it?"

"_ Pft _yeah right." She said, skepticism in her voice. "So is it true Mr. Assassin?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. I was just asking hypothetically."

"Well then even if it was I'd probably still not believe you. You said you're a pacifist and you don't really come off as an assassin. You're too, oh I don't know, happy looking."

"If you say so. Sure." _I love messing with her. Always good for a laugh. _

"Wait so is it real?"

_She thinks way too much. _"Naw, I'm just playing with your mind."

"Why would you play with my mind?" She asked trying to flirt.

"Well let's just say it was real. I wouldn't be able to tell you because it was top secret that not even the president knew much about, and if I told anyone they would have to die."

"So I'm going to die then?"

_ "_No trust me I'm just kidding."

"So what do you do in this cult thing then?"

"It's not a cult. It's called the Secret Society of Swords, SSS for short. And if anyone found out what I told you, I would have to take you to a forest and kill you very slowly."

"Oh really? How would you do it? And how would they even know? What, do they have wires or something everywhere?"

A smile spread across his face. This was his forte. "Oh well of course the tracing and cameras and stuff is all a part of the job. And since you asked, I would take you to a faraway forest where we would be all alone, and I would tie you up and do a slow cut every minute for an hour around your body. And after that I would cut in the same places for another hour and another. After about four hours I would slowly cut your stomach open and let your intestines sluggishly fall out. Then I would cut your hands and feet and then finish you off."

"Yeah say it like it's nothing. And you'd do that to everyone?"

"Yeah. But we try to have some fun before we finish them off."

"Fun?"

"Yeah like with woman."

"How?"

"Well there's not many woman on the team. So we have to find other means of uh well having fun."

"Ok like what?"

_Of course she'd be the one to ask. _"Uh, well sometimes we just look or touch and other times we have sex with them. And then we finish them off. If they have something to offer we usually like to take advantage of it." _Let's see how she likes that. _

"Wow that was really... Um yeah." _Disgust. Of course. _"But you wouldn't really do that right? The whole killing thing and the other part?"

"I wouldn't _want _to, but if I needed to then yeah…. The "other part" is just a perk of the job." He added after a pause. A smile spread across his face at the thought of how she's reacting.

"You would be the type of person to enjoy that I guess. Well watching. I just can't actually imagine you killing anyone."

"Well they do call me the uh hmm what would be a good name? Oh Happy Assassin; because I enjoy my career. Obviously."

"So wait, just people? You kill ordinary people?!"

"Well these are bad people; drug lords, would be dictators. Stuff like that"

"Soooo then what would you do with the bodies?" She tried to keep the conversation going. She loved talking to him about anything.

"Well this isn't an evil organization, although some people might think we're bad. We return the bodies to the home town from which they came. We don't take any of the personal belongings. We just make sure there is no trace of evidence left behind. We may enjoy killing Zoe but we don't kill for fun…. If that makes sense."

"Oh well all this is fake right?" she asked again.

"Of course." He said after a pause.

"This isn't real is it?" she questioned.

"It's not ok? I was just kidding ok? I just had a strange idea for another one of my stories and you helped it move along. Wow you really help me when it comes to making up my stories. Thanks Zoe."

"Uhhuh and that just sounded like a major cover up."

"Or maybe it's not really real and I got bored of the topic."

"Or maybe you're just saying that to protect me."

"Maaaybe…"

"So it is real?"

"For the last time no. Hey I have to go, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok bye."

He hangs up first. She stared at her phone for about 10 seconds and walks out of her parents' room to her own and lies in bed.

_** Half way across the country:**_

_** The monitor showed a blue dot in the southwest blink. Zooming in, the leader could see her and get the recordings from before. "Hmm I wonder why?"**_

Sunday afternoon. 1236 hours

She was calling him.

The phone rang and Aaron woke with a sudden jerk. He picked up his cell phone and checked the I.D. It was Zoe. He answered the phone; voice full of sleep after his argument late into the night with Alex. _**"Next time, save your little stories alright!?"**_

_ "_Hullo?"

"Aaron! I need to know, is it real?"

"Well you're obviously wide awake. Is what real?"

"The Secret Society Thingy!"

"I told you no. How could something like that even exist and we not know about it?"

"Yeah ok…. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah a bit. What time is it?"

"Like 1 o'clock. Damn you sleep a lot!"

"Yeah I do and for reason." He said chuckling. "So what ya doing?"

"Just thinking 'bout this story of yours? If it was real… I don't know. It would just be sort of exciting and scary."

"Yeah well almost everything scares you anyways"

"No it doesn-!"

"So is that really why you called me?"

"Not exactly. Um what you doing today?"

"Ah so you did have an ulterior motive." He laughed. He knew she liked him. She had told him last year and ever since they had been best friends but Aaron didn't want to get involved with her yet. He already had a girl he could do anything with.

"No. I was just wondering if you possibly wanted to hang out later or something. Later today. I mean. If you want to."

It always amazed him how she could like him. "Sure. What would you like to do?" There wasn't much to do in their small town, so their options were very limited.

"Wanna go see a movie? Or we could just hang out and walk around if you'd like? Maybe hang out at Barnes?"

_Movie, walk around or Barnes and Nobles? She'd like the movies. Probably one where there's not many people… just so we can flirt. No, wrong, remember you have a girlfriend. Yeah ok. _"How bout we watch a movie? I was thinking of that one that came out about 2 weeks ago called _Law Abiding Citizen?_" _Love this kind._

"Ok sounds neat sure. What time?"

"Well you look up the times and text me when it good. Gives you time to eat and get ready and same for me. I haven't even showered yet." He laughs while saying the last part.

"Ew yeah too much info. Ok I already asked my parents so it's all good with me."

"Ok cool I'll text you when I leave my house ok?"

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

**Found a movie time at 5 so be ready.**

Sunday. That same day. 1640 hours.

He sent her a text. **Hey I'm leaving my house right now. I should be there in about 20 minutes or so. remember your I.D. **

When he picked Zoe up, her mother gave him the usual talk of "Now you make sure you take care of my little girl." Zoe's mom never really liked Aaron but both Zoe and Aaron thought this was to be expected.

The Yuma Palms Mall was completely outdoors and divided into different sections. The most popular was where the Harkins Theatre and a majority of the restaurants were located. To the north of this was a Target and Joann's, to the south a JCPenny and Dillards and to the west Pet,Smart and Bestbuy with smaller chain stored in between.

The time went by quick for the both of them. The movie contained a little too much action for Zoe's taste. However she loved hanging out with him. Aaron always made her feel protected. Whenever she was locked out of her house or felt scared in the middle of the night, he was always there to comfort her. During the movie he had covered her eyes at what he thought would be a gruesome part where the main character cuts off a male's genitals for killing his wife and daughter. She felt annoyed at this because she wanted to see the move which she paid for. But all the same she enjoyed the feeling.

After it had ended they discussed the meaning and whether they thought the actions of the main character were morally right.

"Figures you'd side with the guy who's supposed to be bad." Zoe said.

"He wasn't bad. He had to do what he thought he had to, to get enough people to notice. And he did!" Aaron said, arms and hands flailing in front of him as if it would make his point true.

"Uhhuh. Anyways where you wanna go now? I kinda wanna see puppies and kitties." She smiled at the thought.

"Ok." He knew she loved animals, especially dogs.

They walked toward PET'sMart from the outside of the movie theatre talking along the way.

"So it's your day off from your job?"

"Huh? What job?" _She knows I don't work. _

"Your Secret Society?"

"Yes Zoe I'm taking a break from my imaginary job. I told you already it's not real. I made it up." He said nonchalantly.

"Suuure you did." She laughed. "I'm just kidding. But it sounds so cool right? I mean what if there was some secret organization watching us? Like I already read off of this one website called that the government could tap into our phones and they have cameras on buses and stuff like that. Did you know that?"

"Well we all have suspicions about the government tapping our phones but the busses part no." _Was she looking for this or did she find it on accident? Alex isn't going to like this._

The rest of the time they spent together that night passed smoothly. They went into PET'sMart to look at the animals. Zoe had the most fun there. Aaron got to have fun window shopping with Zoe and dressing her in different outfits he chose, mostly dresses. It was the only way they could both enjoy being in a clothing store. After, they sat in the back of Aaron's car and just talked. She liked this part the most. Simply being around him and talking to him Zoe got the biggest urge to smile. She would always suppress it though. Zoe's dad eventually called meaning she had to go home. She hated that she had to leave the comfort of his presence. But when her dad called she knew it was serious.

They drove in silence just listening to the car radio and enjoying the company. "I had fun." She turned to him waiting for his response.

"Yeah, me too." He returned the smile. Zoe looked out the window at the Yuma city lights as the sun fell creating the canvas of bright pink, orange and yellow. She imagined it like one of those movies where people would just stare out and some meaningful song that the person could relate to just happened to come on the radio or start playing out of nowhere.

…

Friday afternoon. 1520 hours

-Camera: in their anatomy class- "So when are you going to show me your sword fighting skills? Or are they too secret in your SSS?" The class ended and they were packing up.

"Oh you know how I'm the best at it. If I were to show you anyways you'd have to die remember?"

"Uh-huh" She smirked. "I bet you I could win"

"I'd crush you."

They both laugh. "You know I bet this secret society thing of yours is real. They're watching us right now. They're watching me. Cause they know that I know it exists."

"Sure Zoe." Aaron was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah well I gotta go so bye." She hurries down the steps of the khaki, green and red building to meet up with her other friends.

Aaron could feel the cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He stares at the corner of the hallway and sighs. Aaron knows what is coming and he wishes he hadn't said anything. After 5 rings he finally answers. He knows who it is. He just wishes he was wrong "Yes?"

"She knows too much. You have to deal with it, seeing as you're in the area. If you don't, you know we'll take care of it. I'm heading over now to give you the details on how this will be done. You run every night don't you?"

"Shell let it go eventually. There's no need to be so hasty." He wanted a way out of this.

"I don't care. It's been a week and she hasn't let up. We've been watching her house and listening through the frequencies and she's curious just to see if it really does exist somewhere. I don't know why you told her… I don't want her to one day curiously snoop and somehow hack into our files. Nor do I want her to tell anyone else and the same happening over and over. This ends with her."

"Ok." _Boss before friend. As usual._

"We know she's your friend. So we'll give you until Sunday at midnight to do it. Understood?"

_Or maybe not. Two and a half more days. That's rather lenient of her_ "Ok."

"Good."

Alex hung up first. Aaron closed his phone and looked into the camera. He sighed again and then walked outside to take the bus home like any other normal high school kid.

At the bottom of the stairs Aaron met up with his girlfriend Krista. She kissed him and embraced him in a hug. Aaron with his eyes open noticed Zoe walking in the opposite direction toward her house with her own group of friends. She waved at Aaron and he, using his free hand that wasn't holding Krista, waved back. She felt Aaron's hand move and turned to Zoe's direction. "See ya later Zoe!" she called and then put her attention back on Aaron.

Krista had made sure Zoe was no longer watching them before stealing another kiss from Aaron and bringing his attention back to her. "Ready to go?" They took their time walking to the back of the school and waited for their bus to show up.

As they waited they spoke about their day and made each other laugh. Aaron liked her. She was alright for him. But in the most egotistic part of his mind a voice every once and a while told him "_you know__you __could __do better if you really wanted._"

His mind started to wander; every once and a while randomly thinking of Alex and Zoe and the future. "_You gotta shake this off. You can't take your work wherever you want; you deserve a break"_

The bus picked them up and Krista got off a stop before Aaron's. She gave him a kiss and told him as she was leaving her seat "We should go out this weekend. I'll call you tomorrow." Aaron got off at the next and last stop. She lived out in the counties and him further than that; somewhat of a suburby area with about a 70 percent Mexican population. He walked to his house and greeted his dogs as all three jumped on him wanting a taste of affection. After about 3 minutes he left them and checked who was in the house as it was rather quiet, besides the barking.

In their rooms he found his three siblings; Justin, Max and Angela. They greeted him a casual manner of "Heys and hellos"; sometimes he would get random, excited greetings of "My brother is home!" or "I've been asleep for a thousand years and your return has awakened me!" and they would run and hug him. After greeting them he searched the house and found his parents weren't home. His step- mom was more than likely out shopping and his dad at work. His dad worked as the owner of a small hotel franchise called Lumiere Suites that was making its way to the top city by city.

He made his way to his room and closed it behind him. He had a well sized room with a queen sized black covered bed, 2 armoires for his clothing and TV, and closet. On the opposite side of the closet was a window facing toward the back yard giving a good view of the pool and grilling pit.

He flopped himself on his bed. "Computer. On." He whispered it just loud enough so if someone were standing next to him they could hear. The computer blinked to a lighter black background and started itself. He programmed this extra feature, with the assistance of William, while training; it only functioned in this way to his voice. "Show me Zoe." He sat up after this command and saw the computer bring up a window. There in full screen he could see Zoe through her computer.

Zoe seemed to be searching for something on the computer. He could tell by her typing and by how her eyes would move around the screen. After a few minutes she jumped. In the background her mother had called her, "Zoe I'm back with the groceries. Come help me put them away and then set the table." She looked back at her computer before answering. "I'm coming!" She closed her computer.

Aaron got off of his bed and did his homework for English and studied for the anatomy test he would be having in 3 days time. Once he thought his efforts were satisfactory, he started his chores. He often got really bored around his house; especially after school. Homework, chores, video games and talking to Zoe,_ "out of sight but never out of mind,_ occupied most of his time but he couldn't get rid of his adrenaline till around 5.

Soon his step mom walked in. She greeted her 4 children who were either in their rooms or watching TV in the living room, she included Aaron as one of her own even though they both knew she wasn't his real mom, left some of the shopping bags in the kitchen and took the rest to her bed room before returning to the kitchen to make a phone call. Aaron assumed she was calling his dad. He got off of the couch and walked outside. The dogs followed.

Everyone said Aaron and his father looked alike. And this was true. Despite the age difference Aaron and his father looked as if they were twins born 16 years apart. This always gave Aaron the feeling of unease, He knew children often looked like their parents but never so close as to the way in which he and his father looked. It seemed to him almost unnatural. He found the truth at the age of 15.

"So how was your day at school?" Their dad asked looking around the table. They were sitting down eating as a family. Aarons older younger brother, Max, automatically went into weird details of funny things that happened through the day. Their dad chuckled at this and started talking about his work. He wasn't usually too worried with his kid's grades. They usually got a 3.0 or higher with all A's and some B's.

By the time they had finished eating and cleaning their dining table it was 5:30. Aaron went to his room and changed into his running clothes and shoes. He stretched in front of the door. Aaron's dad, who was sitting on the couch with his wife, took notice of his son and asked him, "where you going?" He knew where his son was going but it was just habit to ask.

"For a run."

He turned back to the TV. "Alright just make sure your back before 10." His dad knew Aaron could handle himself.

"I will." He said this into the door while closing it behind him. _Alright let's get this over with. _He plugged in his ear phones and turned on his iPod. The music helped clear his mind of any extra thoughts so he could focus on his running and music; mainly the music.

He found himself out side of the housing complex where he lived and running through the dirt alley way toward the fields where rows of cabbage and broccoli grew. He ran along the perimeter of the fields where the water canals emptied into small ditches for the plants.

He was halfway out, passing 3 separate fields, when he noticed a girl in the middle of the road way leaning against her red Toyota Prius. Getting nearer Aaron could see her features: she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her body tone could be seen through her shirt which was rather muscular for a woman. She was very fit. Aaron thought she looked hot with her hair blowing in the summer breeze. He slowed to a walk and faced her. They stood in silence looking at each other before she said, "I've been waiting here for over 5 minutes. You're late." Despite her serious tone she smiled.

….

"The disposable must be disposed of." The leader Alex Marulolla said this out loud as she loomed in on the orange dot displayed on the monitor. Zoe looked up the name for the third time.

She pulled off her headphones and turned her chair away from the monitor to face the offices of the other members. The monitor room was one of the biggest rooms of the three story building.

The monitor was on a platform above the office cubicles of the members; there were three in their offices. One was sleeping, another was sharpening a knife and the third was surfing the web. There were only 2 others throughout the rest of the building. The remaining 9 members were either off on their own lives or on a mission.

Alex got out of her chair and descended the steps to the lower level and began walking to the hallway to enter her room. "Ray wake up. Miguel we have a room for that you know. And Ruben….. Yeah I don't blame you. Anyways I'm leaving. I'll be paying a visit to number 2."

"He's an idiot."

"Kinda makes you feel a little bad for the girl huh?"

"Well she's just as much of an idiot as he is. I took the liberty of looking at his other friends and past girlfriend's record and apparently he's told them as well. Anyways I'm leaving for Arizona. Keep an eye on the monitor."

They answered with "Sure thing" "Yup" and "uhhuh". It was nothing new to them. Taking orders from someone younger then you didn't matter when it came to Alex. She made them pay attention. She walked down the right hallway exit and made her way to her room. She was passing by the open door of the technology room and saw the brightness of a welding torch. She took a step in the room and spoke loud enough for him to hear. "Will." His head popped up.

"What?" Will was wearing a black welder's mask and holding the still lit blow torch.

"I'm leaving. Tell Jeremy and make sure he doesn't shoot another bird." "Sure thing" was all he said as his head disappeared behind rows of mechanical equipment.

She walked out and down the hallway and into the seclusion of her room. Hers was twice the size of the other members but it still contained the same appliances; just a larger bed and more space. No one ever complained or said anything. This was partly due to the fact that she could kick their asses and the other that she often offered her "abilities" to whomever she wanted that week; this sometimes included Jessica; the only other girl in the society. Being in close conditions and with such small numbers, they couldn't help but often get caught up, especially in an important mission which required days of traveling.

Alex changed out of her white, long sleeved, work shirt and black slacks, and put on her dark blue skinny jeans, white v-neck Tee and a black leather jacket. She walked over and looked at herself in the mirror. She began to admire her reflection and then scoffed and turned away. _I don't care if you're a girl or not. Looking good should not be one of your priorities. _

Alex never lacked in the looks department, having always had C+ sized breasts and a toned body. However on occasions she looked at herself without thinking and once she noticed how stupid she looked she would turn away from the mirror from which she viewed herself. She grabbed her keys off of her night stand and headed to the elevator located in the main entrance at the left hand corner of the room. She pressed the number 1 button in the elevator and descended. Getting out she could only see darkness. "Lights." Light suddenly engulfed the entire room revealing 6 choice cars and 9 equal motorcycles. To her right she could see her own red Prius, which she purchased for herself at the age of 16. She got in and started the car. She sat in silence, admiring the soft purr of the engine before shifting to drive. She drove up the incline located a quarter of the way on the other side of the room and up through the hatch entering the forest pathway. The incline contained sensors which indicated when and what exact speed the driver was going for the exit.

Pavement wound its way through the forest of this secluded area of Water Fowl Park, Regina, Canada. With the safety of the forest she sped her way toward the nearest highway. She reached for her glove compartment and atop her car placed the flashing, red siren to part the sea of cars in front of her.

"Fools." She spoke to herself. "so ignorant of the longest war taking place right under their noses."

She sped her way down the highway and across the border into U.S. territory. Alex felt she was most connected to the cause than the other members; except perhaps now Aaron. She was told at a young age that her biological father and mother (who had donated the sperm and egg cell to create her) had been killed by one of the biggest drug dealing groups in Europe. They were on vacation in the wrong hotel at the wrong time. When she felt her skills were above par and had located the group she found them and killed them at the age of 10. She had taken her revenge for herself, but still felt it her duty to take revenge for the rest of the world.

She raced down the highways and freeways in order to make it on time to catch him. Fifteen minutes into Colorado she received a call from headquarters. "Hello."

"She did it again. On her home computer." It was Ruben.

"Alright I'll give Aaron a call. Bye."

She dialed him on her cell. Alex may not always watch the monitor but she always made the important calls.

She could hear the hurt and worry in his voice but it was his own fault. After hanging up she returned the phone to her pocket.

By the time her GPS signaled she had reached the border line of the state of Arizona it was 4:26. She was worried about whether she would be able to catch him on time. She knew the course which he ran most nights. Sometimes he would take a detour but mainly it was always through the silence and seclusion of the southern crop fields during the night. This only being because he would talk to her over his wireless head set while running and the cameras and microphones would pick up any information which they were discussing for a mission.

Although it was November, Somerton, Arizona was rather hot in comparison to the Regina forest. She turned up the air conditioner and would wait to stop the car before taking it off. She stopped and parked at one of the fields near his house. Taking off her jacket and throwing it over her shoulder, she exited the car and waited for Aaron. She checked her watch; it was 5:47.

Leaning against her car and facing the dirt road in front of her, she saw a small dot lightened against the buildings jogging toward her. She straightened herself a little and waited for him to approach. "I've been waiting here for 5 minutes. You're late." She couldn't help but smile when she saw him. They were close to each other despite the status difference.

"I was caught up with my family and eating." He walked over and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you. Been a while."

"About 5 months actually."

"Heh yeah. So I suspect you're here as usual to tell me the procedure of this one?"

"Let's walk and talk. Keeps us moving."

They stayed in silence. For how long neither really knew until Aaron broke it. He sighed and then, "If you'd just ignore it she'll let it go."

"You know I've done some research? Turns out you've told others which you know very well is against the rules. But they aren't my concern. As I've said before she is curious. She still looks up the name for any information as you I assume also know. The others who you had told didn't care nor were they curious enough to snoop. This one is. I'm sorry Aaron but we cannot let it go and that is final. You're lucky I'm giving you 3 days. You know that don't you?" Until now she had been facing forward the entire time. She looked at him and saw the seriousness mixed with sadness and worry in the expression of his face.

He took his eyes off the horizon, tilted his head down at the dirt road and brought it back up before saying "yes. I know."

"Ok." She was going to remind him that it was his fault and ask as to why he did it but decided against it. She was tough but she wasn't tactless. "Now the procedure. You will find a way to get the girl and yourself to the dunes at midnight in 2 days. I don't care how you do it just make sure she is there. We expect you on time. If you are late I'll find her and kill her myself."

She waited for him to respond. She saw the pain he was dealing with. But being tough and rule abiding came with the job. If you violate something major you go down as well; he was well aware of this. "Yes ma'am"

"Good. After this you will both be taken by Jessica to a secluded forest area in California. Will will be riding along with you to set up the equipment."

"Why will Will be there? I don't see his purpose."

"We will be watching you through the whole process. Cameras will be on at 6 and you will start when she wakes up. Kill her however you want. I don't care I just want a recognizable body back. Although the guys would like to see something but it's up to you."

"Oh….Alright."

"Yes." She looked at him quizzically for a moment but turned her gaze, like his, back on the horizon. "All the supplies will be prepared. Your sword, knives, medical box, on the slight chance that you get damaged as well or just want it for her. This is your punishment, as you fully are aware of. It may be cruel but maybe it will teach you something for the future." She stayed silent for a good moment before sighing and saying "Outside relationships were not meant to be brought in. I'm sorry." She said this most sincerely and faced him to show she meant it. They had stopped walking and were now back to her car.

"No need. I did it and this is how it is." He looked her in the eyes with a blank stare. "I should have expected this and you have my fullest apology for putting the society at risk."

"That's what I like to hear. Alright then I will be going." she was half way in her car before stepping back out. "Oh and Aaron?" He stopped his run and turned form the direction of his home to face her. "I'm giving you 2 extra days. So make them count." She entered her car and left.

….

Saturday 7am.

Aaron woke to his alarm. He knew what he was going to do and everything will be prepared. It would all be a part of the plan. He just hated himself for doing it. But despite that he was going to give Zoe 2 very special days in which they would spend some time together.

He sat up from bed and whispered "computer on." He then got up; put on tan shorts from his drawer and sat in front of his computer. "Call number 7"

A black screen popped up on his computer and a few seconds later, the image of a man appeared in the box. "Hey." Aaron said. "I need a favor."


End file.
